


More Than One Can Give

by Reis_Asher



Series: Just Communication [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Android dismemberment, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gavin's Apartment, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Hank Anderson, Relationship Negotiation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank hasn't seen Connor in days. This isn't unusual, given that they have an open relationship and Connor often stays with other partners, but he is concerned when neither Connor nor Gavin show up for work.Hank goes to Gavin's apartment to check it out, and finds out way more about Connor's kinks than he bargained for…





	1. A Slight Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of another long(er) work in progress, I have no idea how long this will be, I just know I need these three in a longer story!
> 
> If you've read my HankGav fic The Taste Of Ashes, it's briefly referred to in this fic as it is a sequel but you don't need to read it to understand what's going on here (but if you'd like to, do check it out!).

A deep uneasiness settled over Hank as he sat down at his desk. He was still late almost every day, but it was completely out of the ordinary not to see Connor at work by the time he arrived. This was the second day in a row Hank had shambled in to find the chair at the desk opposite his empty, and a disquieted feeling stirred in his gut, his intestines coiling tight like a snake about to eat its own tail.

Connor hadn't been home in days, but that wasn't unusual. The nature of their relationship was such that Connor often stayed with other partners, many of whom Hank didn't know. Connor, being an android, played by different rules when it came to relationships, and Hank was fine with that. He needed more personal space than most people, and his open relationship with Connor granted him comfort while giving him plenty of time to recharge his batteries.

It wasn't like meticulous Connor not to come to work, however, and it bothered him to notice Gavin had been absent as well. He didn't want to police Connor's partners, but Gavin Reed was not who he would have picked for Connor. The young, cocky detective had treated Connor with nothing but disdain… why would Connor hook up with him?

Hank bit his lip. He was overthinking it. It wasn't his place to start lecturing Connor about work ethic when Hank had only recently started showing up when he was on call and still couldn't make it to the precinct at a reasonable hour of the morning.

Gavin's empty desk called to his detective instincts, but Fowler was in his office, and the last thing he needed was a lecture from Jeffrey about bringing his personal business to work. He was already stretching their friendship to the limit by taking so many liberties with his working hours and by expecting Fowler to turn a blind eye to his romantic relationship with his partner. Rifling through Gavin's desk would earn him another mark on his disciplinary record.

Luckily, Fowler had to eat too, and the bullpen seemed to conveniently empty out around two in the afternoon. Hank sauntered over to Gavin's desk. His desk drawers were unlocked, but there was nothing in them but stationary and an empty condom wrapper that made Hank raise an eyebrow. Someone had gotten fucked here at work, and he couldn't help feel a little jealous that Gavin might have railed Connor in the bathrooms before he could get the chance.

He didn't even know that Gavin was one of Connor's boyfriends, but he _knew_. Gavin's predatory gaze had settled on Connor the second he'd walked into the interrogation room, and Hank suspected that Gavin wanted Connor for more than target practice, despite his claims to the contrary. He knew the young detective better than that. He'd even fucked Gavin, once, during a DPD event at the height of his self-loathing period after Cole's death. Gavin had hated him after that, and with good reason.

Hopefully Gavin wasn't trying to get back at Hank through Connor. The idea of it sent a icy-cold shiver straight to his heart as he tried to log in to Gavin's computer with no success. He needed a handprint to make it happen, and he didn't have access to Gavin's hand right now.

The desk wasn't going to tell him anything. He needed to go to Gavin's apartment and find out what was going on straight from the horse's mouth. That might be embarrassing if he'd made a mistake, but he'd been reading people long enough that he knew to trust his hunches.

He made himself look busy for a few more hours so he could say he'd put in enough face time to call it a day, and left without a word. He didn't even head home, knowing if he stopped he'd find a reason to back off and drink himself into oblivion instead.

Maybe he did want more from Connor. It was something he considered on the drive to Gavin's apartment, a modern, high-rise apartment in downtown Detroit. The irony of the homeless folks in the street beneath the expensive luxury complex wasn't lost on Hank, and he dropped a few bucks in their various hats and guitar cases, feeling sorry and guilty all at once. He'd hated androids too, before he'd met Connor, and while he understood it wasn't their fault that these good folks were jobless, he did wish the world was a better place. Maybe it would be once the details of android rights were finalized and they earned the living wage they deserved. Companies would no longer be able to utilize androids as free labor, but that didn't stop the problem of non-sentient automation.

Hank realized he was distracting himself with these thoughts as he entered the elevator. It wasn't for him to disentangle the thorny problem of unemployment in America. He was just a detective, an old dog who was lately learning more than a few new tricks. He flipped a quarter that he found in his pocket, wishing he could roll it across his knuckles to center himself like Connor did. His nerves were like lead weights in his gut as he wondered how he'd feel if he saw Connor in Gavin's apartment, smiling that little smirk and radiating that 'just fucked' energy he did after a good railing. 

This was their agreement, and he was fine with it. Had been fine with it, when Connor had just been sleeping with unnamed partners. It was nice to have a break from Connor's sheer enthusiasm at times—he just didn't have the energy Connor did—and couldn't, as a fifty-three year old human. But Gavin fucking Reed wasn't going to treat Connor with the kind of respect he deserved and Hank was a little ashamed of the protective urge that rose up inside him. He wasn't Connor's guardian. Connor was a fully-realized person, capable of making his own decisions, and Hank stomping around acting like he owned Connor was only going to push him away.

The elevator doors slid open and he considered pushing the button to go back down. He still had a chance to stop this poorly-conceived idea and spend the time planning a nice date for Connor when he decided to come over next time.

But what if Connor didn't show up at work tomorrow, or the next day? What if he was dead somewhere, and Gavin Reed was the last one to see him?

He stepped out of the elevator and strode down the hall, thinking the dingy carpet suited this place well. The modern facade outside was nothing but a sham, just like Gavin. All style and no substance, just an empty shell that looked good on the outside.

Gavin had to know something, and Hank wasn't leaving until he found out. He beat his fist against the door to apartment 836 like he was about to interview a suspect, not ask a former lover if he knew the whereabouts of his current one.

Muffled voices came from inside the apartment. So Gavin wasn't there alone, and judging by how long it was taking him to answer the door, he was in a state of undress that was pretty unusual for seven-thirty in the evening.

The door opened a crack. Gavin's narrow eyes regarded him through the slot, his face turned into a sneer when he realized it was Hank. "What the fuck do you want?"

Hank immediately pressed his hand into the crack to stop Gavin from closing the door. "Where's Connor?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Something about the way Gavin kept the door closed and the way his voice ended in a higher pitch told Hank something was badly wrong here. He leaned against the door, pushing it back against Gavin, who'd neglected to use the chain. Hank easily overwhelmed him and forced his way inside the apartment.

Gavin was wearing a white bathrobe, and it was stained blue. His hands matched. There was blue everywhere, and either Gavin was painting his bathroom in Thirium Blue or he had an injured android somewhere in the apartment.

Hank grabbed Gavin by the front of his bathrobe and slammed him into the back of the door, closing it with a click. Gavin let out a slight "oof" as the wind was knocked out of him, and he looked utterly defeated, like a man with a lot to hide and everything to lose.

"Where. Is. He?" Hank demanded, his voice a booming growl that vibrated his chest as it left him, all his fears of the last few days realized in Gavin's guilty expression.

"In the bathroom," Gavin gasped, defeated. Hank put him down and looked around for a room that might be the bathroom. A light came from a small alcove off the living room and Hank strode towards it, rounding the corner and bursting through the doorway to a small bathroom, white tiled. The shower curtain was pulled across and Hank yanked it hard enough to tear it down from the rail, tossing it aside to see a scene from his worst nightmares.

Connor was in pieces in Gavin's bathtub, having been taken apart limb by limb. The white tub was stained blue, and Connor's torso had been fucked until his pussy leaked. But he was headless, and it took Hank a moment to look up and see Connor's disembodied head, cum dribbling from his lips, looking directly at Hank.

"Hi, Hank," Connor said softly, and Hank did something he thought he'd never do again after thirty years working homicide: he screamed. He backed away, falling over the shower curtain and tumbling to the tiled floor. Gavin stood in the doorway and Hank reached for his gun, wondering why it wasn't at his side. He quickly realized he wasn't on duty and of course he hadn't brought his service weapon.

"What the FUCK?" Hank leaned to the side just in time to vomit on the tiled floor and not all over himself. He scrambled to his feet, ready to fight Gavin for what he'd done to Connor—

"Hank, it's not what you think!" Gavin argued, but Hank was already in a blind rage, his head swimming from the sudden spike in blood pressure. He staggered, almost falling again as he swung at Gavin. Gavin dodged out of the way, looking wild-eyed and terrified.

"Listen to him, Lieutenant!" Connor said. "This is a consensual act."

Hank turned towards Connor's head for a moment, his eyes narrowing in confusion as if he'd imagined the whole thing. The macabre sight in the bathtub hit him again and he turned away to look at the tiles instead. "The fuck are you talking about?"  
"He wanted this, dipshit," Gavin explained. "He's wanted it for months. Been cruising on every goddamn app and forum tryin' to get it, too. I can't say I was totally onboard at first either, but I'd rather he got it from me where he'd be safe than trustin' some random prick with his life. I knew you'd never go for it."

"Connor, is this true?" Hank felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head as he looked at the hideous scene in the bathtub in a new light. "This is some kinky shit to you?"

"I'm sorry, Hank. I knew I couldn't ask you to do this. When Gavin offered, I knew I could trust him."

"The guy threatened to kill you!" Hank yelled.

"We've grown closer the last few months. Gavin's not—he's changing too, Hank. Evolving, just like you did. He's become one of my regular partners."

Hank nodded as a dull ache settled in his chest. So that was it. Connor hadn't told him about this because things were getting serious with Gavin. He was staying here more often than he was staying with Hank, now, and he probably didn't want to tell Hank that and make him feel like he was less important in Connor's life.

He'd wanted to make things more serious, and Connor had wanted the exact opposite. They'd probably have fizzled out in the next few months, but Connor had wanted to let him down gently. Always such a good boy, even now, in pieces in Gavin's bathtub getting his real desires fulfilled instead of boring missionary sex in Hank's bed on a Sunday evening.

"Well I've fucked this up, haven't I?" Hank looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry, Connor, Gavin. I'll let you finish your evening. Connor, if you don't want to see me any more after this, I understand. I told myself I wasn't gonna get all possessive, but I always screw things up." He turned around and headed for the door, but Gavin grabbed his arm.

"Look, Hank, it's a big misunderstanding. Let's get cleaned up and put Connor back together. I'm uh, all finished, anyway." Gavin looked down at his feet. "I gotta admit, I'm a bit nervous about fucking somethin' up here, so if you'd stay and help, that'd take a load off my shoulders."

"I agree," Connor said. "I'd feel better about it if you stayed, Hank. Being taken apart was more intense than I expected. You presence here is comforting."

"Really?" Hank felt the knot in his stomach uncoil a little as he grabbed toilet paper and started to clean up after himself. "You still want me here after the scene I made about all this?"

"Gavin asked twelve times if I was sure I wanted him to detach my head," Connor explained. "It is possible that I erred in asking a human to fulfill this kink for me, but that was part of the attraction."

"Was it good?" Hank asked, lifting Connor's head down from the little shelf as if he might break it. He thumbed Gavin's cum away from his lower lip and chin, regarding Connor with a soft smile as he turned to Gavin and handed him over.

"It was, but I'd like to be put back together now, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Hank reached into the bathtub and lifted out Connor's torso. He was surprised how lightweight it was as he held Connor's body in place. Gavin gently put Connor's head in place and snapped two small latches shut. Connor's skin extended over the white plastic torso and Hank released the breath he forgot he'd been holding. Gavin gently stroked Connor's hair and Hank had to admit he was surprised how tender Gavin was being. Maybe he'd matured since their encounter. Could be they both had.

Hank realized he owed Gavin an apology. He'd provided a safe space for Connor to indulge his fantasy, and was now reassembling him with care and concern in his eyes as he asked Hank for Connor's right arm. Hank fumbled around in the tub figuring out which one it was before handing it to Gavin.

"Thanks," Hank muttered. "For keepin' Connor safe." He looked away as he said it, busying himself with the other parts in the bathtub and handing them to Gavin one by one as he requested them. 

"You probably thought I was doin' something real fucked up, huh?" Gavin looked down at Connor before looking back at Hank. "I never really treated him right before… you know."

"Not like I was a saint either," Hank admitted. "I put a gun to his head and damn near pulled the trigger."

"Stop it, both of you," Connor said. "It's not a contest. You didn't know I was alive. I wasn't even sure of it. I don't hold you accountable for things that happened during the android revolution."

"The evidence was right there in front of my face," Hank said. "By the time I allowed myself to consider it, it was almost too late. I nearly ended up on the wrong side of history."

"I said stop." Connor sat up and reattached on his lower left leg, the last part from the bathtub. "Both of you. I said it's not a contest, and I mean it. I don't want you to compete over my affection."

Hank and Gavin glanced at one another, and Hank could tell from Gavin's wide eyes that he felt as exposed and called out as Hank did. It was pointless to deny it, though. They'd both become locked in a battle for Connor's heart without even realizing it.

"What do you suggest, then, smartass?" Gavin replied, his usual snark coming to the surface, but there was none of the malice he'd once shown in it. "We both care about you, obviously. If you're not into a battle of wits to win you over, maybe you'd enjoy a duel?" He pointed finger guns at Hank. "I'm younger, and faster. I'd beat him easily."

"Don't count me out just yet. I've got more experience than this young upstart," Hank growled playfully.

"Why not both of you?" Connor suggested. "I preconstructed a scenario where we all engaged in sexual intercourse together. I admit I was quite fascinated by it. I sense chemistry between you, judging from the way your blood pressure and heart-rate become elevated when you're near one another at work."

They both fell silent and stared at Connor. Hank closed his mouth, aware that it was hanging open. 

"Yeah, uh, that's not gonna work," Hank muttered, fighting the red hot flush that rose to his cheeks. "Gavin and I had a drunken thing, years ago."

"Was it a bad experience?" Connor asked.

"No, not like that. I wasn't…" Hank shook his head. "I wasn't in a good place back then. I said and did some shit I shouldn't have."

"That's the closest you've ever come to an apology, Hank," Gavin remarked.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm not good at 'em." Hank bit his lip, trying not to think about how hot it would be to have Gavin and Connor in bed together. He shrugged, realizing there was no reason to hide it and Connor would know if he did. "I'm up for it if Gavin is."

"Fuck. Must be my lucky day. Don't let it go to your head, but I still think about that fuck at the DPD formal. You've got a hell of a dick and you know how to use it." Gavin reached forward and cupped Hank's growing erection through his jeans. "If I wasn't spent right now…"

"I'm not," Connor piped up. He leaned forward and unzipped Hank's jeans, pulling his boxers down to reveal his thick cock.

"Hey, you sure you're ok to be doin' this?" Hank asked. "Shouldn't you be drinkin' blue blood instead?"

"I can do that afterwards," Connor replied. "I'm calmer when I'm sucking you off, Hank. I feel safe, somehow." Hank couldn't argue when Connor leaned forward and took the entire length of him in his mouth in one swift motion. Hank gasped, threading his fingers in Connor's hair as the android worked him with his mouth. Gavin looked on, licking his lips as he watched Connor get his mouth stuffed full of cock. He reached forward and petted Connor's head, and looked surprised when Hank's fingers closed around his, entwining like they hadn't been parted by years of bitterness and remorse for that drunken, angry fuck in the closet.

"Connor," Hank groaned, as Connor worked his cock like a professional. He was getting close, Gavin's hungry eyes on him making him enjoy it all the more. He wondered how he'd feel when Connor's mouth was on Gavin, but perhaps the slight tang of jealousy would only heighten the experience, and Connor would benefit from all the tension in the air when he got railed hard by both of them. He thought about coming inside Connor's mouth, his tongue already slick with Gavin's seed from earlier and he groaned as he fell over the edge, letting go of Gavin's hand to pet Connor for a job well done as he swallowed every drop. Connor pulled aside Gavin's bathrobe, revealing his half-hard erection, but Gavin shook his head with a throaty chuckle.

"I'm young, but I ain't that young, Connor. Maybe next time. Christ, who made this fuckin' android so cock-hungry?" He pulled Connor up to face level and kissed him, thrusting his tongue deep inside Connor's mouth to taste Hank's seed and watching Hank from the corner of his eye as he did it. Hank's cock twitched, and he wondered if his old heart would be able to handle the strain of taking both of them at once.

Hopefully he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew, but he was going to find out one way or another.


	2. Undeserved Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is nervous about being intimate with Gavin and Connor, and feels like he doesn't deserve their affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess I'm writing this fic for all the Hank/Connor/Gavin sexytimes, but there's some real relationship negotiation and drama in here too. I'm really enjoying putting this together.

Hank smiled as he wrapped his hands around the coffee cup. It came on like a rash, and he was slightly embarrassed by the shit-eating grin he seemed unable to suppress. Fowler was going to be onto him by midday if he kept it up, especially since Gavin had showed up bright and early at the precinct looking like he'd had a good night's sleep for once. Connor had been making up for lost time as well, cutting through reports like he hadn't missed a day. Thankfully Detroit's murderers seemed to have gotten a whiff of whatever love was in the air, as Homicide had been blissfully quiet. Too quiet. Between the coffee and the anticipation of what was going to happen this evening, Hank was practically buzzing with the kind of excitement he'd thought dead years ago. It was alien to look to the future with something akin to hope instead of abject despair, and it was going to take some getting used to.

Hank was aware that this new relationship energy could fade anytime, leaving him with a pile of regrets and some seething jealousy, but right at this moment he couldn't get the mental image of Connor taking him and Gavin out of his head.

"Hey." Gavin placed a hand on Hank's shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. His cup of coffee slipped from his grasp, shattering and depositing Hank's fresh coffee all over the breakroom floor. Connor chose that exact moment to wander in, as if he needed to eat or drink and hadn't just come to see what his two lovers were up to.

It was impossible to believe just last night this beautiful boy had been in pieces in Gavin's bathtub, and Hank had stormed in thinking that Gavin was hurting him, only to discover Connor had wanted it. The entire situation had reminded Hank that he still had a lot to learn about Connor and Gavin, despite the fact that he'd been intimate with both of them.

"I'll clean it up," Connor offered helpfully. Hank shook his head and grabbed a mop from the corner of the breakroom. "It's my mess. Get back to work, both of you." He shot them a look that he hoped conveyed a warning: Fowler was eyeing them through the glass windows of his office with the kind of gaze that told Hank his detective instincts were putting two and two together. Hopefully he'd come up with five and give Hank a little more time to figure out how to tell his boss he was fucking not one, but two officers under his direct command. He was sure Fowler's generosity—already stretched to the breaking point—would snap like a rubber band and he'd find himself transferred, demoted, or forced into early retirement before Internal Affairs could get a whiff of what was going on.

That was the thing. Hank wasn't sure what exactly _was_ going on. They'd agreed to sleep together, but that didn't mean this was going to become a fully-fledged relationship. Maybe once they got into bed, they'd realize there was no spark, that the bitter wall of animosity that had come up after Hank and Gavin's drunken fuck in the closet was too rough to scale. Even if they did date, Connor had his own casual flings on the side. He didn't expect Connor to become exclusive just because he'd found them a third potential partner.

Hank finished mopping up the coffee. Gavin had wandered off to the bathroom, while Connor had returned to his desk. Hank cleaned the mop and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Gavin stood at the end urinal, the only person in the restroom. Hank decided to breach etiquette for once and stood next to Gavin, making a point of checking him out as he unzipped and pulled out his dick.

"You nervous about tonight?" Hank asked.

"No," Gavin replied, a little too fast and too high to be telling the truth. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on his dick, not looking at Hank. "Are you?"

Hank sighed. "Connor deserves the best. He's been through so much."

"I know. What if we aren't enough for him?"

Hank shrugged. "He's got others."

"Not really," Gavin shook off and zipped up. "He had a bad experience with a hookup. Some anti-android prick was waitin' for him at the motel last week. He called me to come pick him up, and he hasn't hooked up since."

"He didn't tell me about this," Hank said, the sting stealing the smile from his face. There it was, that tug of jealousy again, that one fear that Connor cared about Gavin more than Hank.

Gavin shrugged. "He tried to call you first, Hank. You never picked up. He figured you were drunk."

"Shit." Hank remembered the missed call from Connor on his phone. No message. He'd rolled over and gone back to sleep, his head pounding from dehydration, and he'd never thought about it again. "I really fucked that one up, didn't I?"

"Connor really loves you, Hank, and I—" Gavin bit his lip, turning away. "I don't wanna see him get disappointed the way I did."

"I deserve that," Hank replied, a heavy sigh leaving his body like a ghost that had been sitting on his ribs too long. "I've been tryin' to do better since the revolution, but I can't shake the feelin' that I don't deserve him, Gav. Or you. Or any of this."

"It doesn't fuckin' matter if you deserve him," Gavin said. "He's in love with you, and if you're gonna let him down, do it tonight, after we all let off some tension. Let him go and I'll take care of him. I'll try to be what he needs."

"You don't think he cares about you." Hank narrowed his eyes, scratching his beard as he sized Gavin up.

"C'mon, you saw the way he looked at you. Like the sun fuckin' rose when you walked in. I know what that's like." Gavin snorted. 

"He wouldn't trust just anyone to take him apart like that."

"Yeah, he fuckin' would. That's why I had to convince him to let it be me. After that prick threatened him, I wasn't gonna let him meet some random person to dismantled for a kink. What if they never put him back together? What if they sold him piecemeal on the black market?"

Hank smiled. "Never knew you had such a good heart, Gav."

"I've been hiding it well. Tryin' not to get hurt," Gavin grumbled. "Can't help but feel like I'm flavor of the week over here."

"I know Connor, and I know that's not true. I know you, too. You've come a long way from the kid who was sucking my dick but definitely not gay."

"You're still an alcoholic prick. I wanna believe you've changed, but is that true?" Gavin looked vulnerable for a moment. Hank looked down at Gavin's neck, where a bruise blemished his skin from Hank's rough hands. He ran a thumb over it and traced the line of Gavin's jaw, enjoying the texture of his stubble and lifting his chin. He crushed his mouth against Gavin's in an open-mouthed kiss, aware that Fowler could walk in at any second and land them both in deep shit. Gavin didn't seem to complain, though, judging from the way he kissed back and ground his crotch against Hank's. Hank slipped his hand down to outline the shape of Gavin's dick in his jeans.

Yeah, there was still a spark all right. Hank wanted to lead Gavin into the stall and jerk them both off until they came, but he didn't want to ruin tonight. Connor deserved to experience them excited, aroused, and ready to fill his pussy up with their loads. He pulled away.

"Hank…" Gavin looked utterly torn between desire and despair.

"Not gonna spoil my appetite," Hank said. "You shouldn't, either. Connor will know if you're not giving it your all. He'll be disappointed if you don't ruin his hole until it's dripping."

"Fuck, yeah, I know." Gavin smirked. "He makes me feel old. Dunno how you keep up."

"I don't," Hank chuckled. "Maybe the both of us can satisfy him. I bet he'd love to take it in both holes at once."

"Or both of us in one hole." Gavin raised an eyebrow playfully, and Hank's breath hitched.

"I gotta go out there like this, you asshole." Hank gestured to the sizable bulge in the crotch of his jeans.

"You started it," Gavin observed. "I just came in here to piss. Besides, it's not my fault you're so fuckin' big you can't hide it."

Hank leaned forward to whisper into the shell of Gavin's ear. "Gettin' cocky, huh? Do you need me to rail you so hard you cum untouched, like last time?"

"So you still remember, huh?"

"How could I forget? You were so god damned tight I coulda swore you'd never taken a cock up the ass before," Hank growled. Gavin turned to look at him with a flicker of shock in his eyes and Hank's heart dropped as he realized he'd hit a nerve. "Fuck, that was your first time?"

"Shut up." Gavin pushed Hank away and started to walk towards the door. Hank stared after him in shock as he tore the door open and walked through it. It closed with a soft thud, leaving Hank alone with a wilting erection and the knowledge that he'd hurt Gavin worse than he'd ever realized.

He didn't deserve the two boys he was about to have, but to turn them down would only hurt them more. He had to make himself worthy of their affection, or tonight would be the last time he'd spend with either of them.

***

Hank went home, showered, and arrived in a taxi at Gavin's place around seven. It felt too obvious to leave the car there a second night in a row, though who was going to tell anyone? Still, he wasn't even sure if he'd be going home tonight, and it seemed better to leave the Oldsmobile on his driveway.

His heart was in his mouth as he buzzed the intercom and Gavin let him in to the apartment building. Connor waited for him at the bottom of the steps, the top buttons of his shirt undone and his hands clasped together in front of him. He seemed ruffled, and it was odd to see his perfect android this way. Not as weird as seeing him in pieces in Gavin's bathtub had been, but strange enough, all the same.

"Your heartrate is elevated," Connor pointed out in the elevator, as Hank stood as stiff as a board, his overnight bag clenched tightly in his hand. He'd been Connor's lover for months and yet he felt like a stranger checking into a hotel. He'd fantasized about this moment and yet now it had arrived, he was terrified. "Are you sure you want to do this, Hank?"

"Of course I do," Hank answered. "A guy's not allowed to be nervous? It's one thing to have an open relationship, Connor, but this is somethin' else. I mostly ignored the fact that you were out with other men. It was easier for me to turn a blind eye knowin' they meant nothing to you. But this… it's complicated. There's history between Gavin and I, and a lot of feelings that could get hurt if this all goes wrong. I'm not even sure this is a good idea."

"We don't have to do it right away, if you don't feel you're ready," Connor pointed out. "Or at all, if you're reluctant."

"I want to… I just dunno how I'm gonna feel until we do," Hank explained. The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a chime. Hank released the breath he'd been holding. Maybe he was too old for this, too set in his ways, and yet he knew he'd regret it if he turned them down, now. Connor opened the front door of Gavin's apartment and Hank stepped over the threshold. Gavin stood by the fridge in his kitchen, chugging down a beer.

"Want one?" Gavin asked. He'd changed out of his work clothes into a red satin bathrobe, the kind of thing Hank would have expected to see on Elijah Kamski, not the upstart detective he'd railed in a closet. Well, not that he could judge Kamski for his little harem these days when his own filthy fantasies were coming true and he'd done even less to earn them than Kamski had.

Connor helped Hank take his coat off, and the android hung around like they were at a crime scene and he was waiting for Hank's opinion. It made Hank nervous, and Gavin too, judging from the look on his face. The three men descended into an uncomfortable silence.

"How about we just do this?" Hank suggested. "If the tension gets any thicker in here I'm not gonna be able to breathe." He turned around and grabbed Connor, pulling him into a crushing kiss. His shaking hands fumbled with Connor's belt and he was glad to get it free. He unzipped Connor jeans and hitched them down. Connor stepped out of them and started to unbutton his own shirt as Hank ran a finger along his wet slit and teased Connor's dick with his thumb, coating the small nub with his own lubricant. He'd picked the attachments out himself after the revolution, and Hank loved to worship the tiny dick and pussy precisely because Connor had chosen them as an act of free will, shrugging off CyberLife's assignment-at-creation in favor of something that better represented him.

That and Connor was wonderfully sensitive to Hank's mouth on him, something Hank loved to indulge whenever he could. He looked around to check what was holding Gavin up to see Gavin staring at them with glossy eyes lidded with desire.

"Come on," Hank said, beckoning Gavin to join in. Gavin walked over, shedding his robe on the way to reveal his hard cock jutting out from dark curls. Hank realized he was still fully clothed and worked on his shirt, glad to shed it and step out of his jeans as Gavin knelt down before Connor. He gave Connor an experimental lick and Connor gasped. Hank's cock twitched, and he realized he hadn't given nearly enough thought to how arousing it could be to watch Gavin pleasure Connor in front of him. Gavin paused, looking up at Hank for permission.

"You gonna eat that pussy or not, Gavin?" Hank growled.

"Two can dine here," Gavin suggested, and Hank got down on his knees, amazed the thought hadn't occurred to him. His tongue met Gavin's as they both lapped at Connor, and Hank redoubled his efforts as he saw Connor's skin retract over his fingers at the sheer force with which he gripped the couch. Hank wrapped his lips around Connor's dick as Gavin spread Connor with his fingers and plunged his tongue inside. Connor's cries filled the air, and Hank redoubled his efforts, sucking on Connor until he came.

Hank pulled away, gasping for air. He got to his feet and Gavin joined him, and he was surprised when Gavin pulled him into a kiss. Hank could taste Connor on his lips and he gasped as their cocks ground together. He realized they were not going to make it to the bedroom, not now. Hank wrapped his hand around both their dicks and started to pump. He reached out for Connor with his left hand and fingered him, moaning into the kiss as Connor cried out.

"Hank, Gavin, don't cum yet," Connor gasped. Hank let go of Gavin's cock and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked. He smiled. "You wanna get railed, huh?"

"Please," Connor gasped. "I want both of you…"

"Fuck…" Gavin bit his lip. He leaned close to Hank and whispered in his ear. "You go first, Hank. I wanna watch you fuck him. I know how good that cock feels."

Connor lay face-first over the back of the couch, spreading his legs for easy access. Hank marveled at how eager he was as he pressed his cock against Connor's hole and slipped inside. He grabbed Connor by the hips and pulled him onto his dick, watching Gavin lick his lips from the corner of his eye. He wasn't gonna last and he knew it as he fucked Connor hard and fast, Connor's slick passage squeezing his thick cock as the android struggled to accommodate his girth. Connor moaned encouragingly.

"Connor, I ain't gonna last long enough to fuck you," Gavin confessed. "Let me use your mouth."

"Please," Connor hissed. "Fill me, Gavin. I need you." Gavin moved around to the other side of the couch and leaned on the cushions. Hank watched as Connor took the entire length of Gavin's dick in his mouth and began bobbing on it enthusiastically. Hank fucked into Connor harder, so close just from the visual of Connor deep-throating Gavin and the look of unbridled pleasure on Gavin's face.

Hank came with a shout, filling Connor's pussy with his seed as he bucked and came. He reached around and tugged on Connor's dick, gently stroking it with his thumb and forefinger as Gavin unloaded into his mouth. Connor came right after, squeezing the last drops out of Hank's spent dick as his contracted around him with the force of his orgasm.

Hank pulled out with a rush of semen, planting kisses on Connor's neck and back as he recovered. He pulled Connor up into his arms. Connor turned to face him, and Hank smiled as he saw Gavin's semen dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Gimme some of that," Hank grumbled, drawing Connor into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. He could taste Gavin's seed and was hungry for more, but that would have to wait. He gave Gavin a look that he hoped was a promise, and Gavin smiled up at him as they all collapsed into post-coital bliss. The tension was gone, and Hank felt bone-crushing exhaustion along with relief.

"I hope you brought your overnight bag," Gavin said. "We've got all weekend, an android who never tires, and a bed big enough for all three of us. Not that you'd know, since we didn't even get to use it yet."

"Not my fault we didn't make it to the bedroom." Hank glanced at Connor, who was looking pretty pleased with himself. "God damn, Connor. I can tell right now we aren't gonna get a moment's rest, are we?"

Connor only smiled, a wicked glint in his eyes, and they all burst into raucous laughter. Hank started to allow himself the hope that they might make this work after all. If he could pull his head out of his ass and start treating these boys right, maybe he could undo the damage he'd done and give both Gavin and Connor the love they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Twitter @landale!


End file.
